


The Tour Bus

by hssg (mmmdraco)



Category: Hanson, The Moffatts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/hssg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three naughty boys go into an empty tour bus for a little fun, then get found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tour Bus

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not associated with these guys at all.

"Ahh!" His legs were giving way to exhaustion and he stumbled slightly as he raced from the mob of starry-eyed fans. Glancing around the parking lot quickly, he saw a large tour bus with a slightly open door. Reaching out, he grabbed the arms of two of the guys he was with and pulled them along with him. His legs pumped faster and harder along with his heart. He reached the bus, tore the door open and shoved whichever two he had grabbed onto the bus, falling inside the door and yelling, "Damnit! Shut the door!" 

From where he had fallen, the youngest, blondest boy of the three reached up a hand to pull the lever that shut the door harshly to a horde of teenage girls, leaving the rest of their friends to suffer a far worse fate. 

Rubbing his head from where it had smashed against the driver's seat, the oldest boy, whose hair color was confused, shouted, "Bob, what the hell were you thinking?" 

The third in the trio pulled himself up from the stairwell. "I believe, Scott, that I was thinking about saving my ass from the Teen Beat pride parade, and thought I'd at least rescue a few of us along with myself." 

The blond boy wiped a bit of sweat from his brow. "Well, thanks, uh... Bob? Is that your name? Sorry... I don't exactly keep up on all of that stuff and we didn't exactly have time to get introduced." 

Bob nodded, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Not a problem, Zac?" He smiled. "I generally tend to be better with names than my brothers." 

Scott glared from where he'd hauled himself into a seat. "Be careful or I'll start calling you Susan." 

"Yeah, yeah," Bob chuckled. "You've been threatening me with that since we were ten. You have yet to follow through, Scotty." 

Zac looked Scott over as the boy crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Oh! You're the stripper!" 

Scott whimpered indignantly. "Do you see me with one leg around a pole and money stuffed down my pants?" 

Giggling, Zac answered. "No. But, I bet you wouldn't mind." 

Bob sank into a seat, laughing hysterically, until Scott reached over to smack him rather harshly. "I would not." 

"So you wouldn't mind?" Zac grinned. 

"That's not what I said!" 

Bob continued guffawing. "Scott, quit digging youself into that hole and let's check out this bus. We don't even know who it belongs to." 

"Dude," Zac wrinkled his nose, "If I find Justin Timberlake and anyone anywhere on this vehicle, I'll go blind." 

Bob and Scott took the time to shudder in disgust. Scott led the group past the main bus area, taking care to look for personal items and such in order to find out who they would have to thank. "This place is really empty of stuff. As though the person doesn't care about home." 

"What about the back bed? This might be a single artist, you never know..." Zac shrugged. "The other bunks could be crew, or stylists." 

Scott nodded thoughtfully. "True. Let's go check." 

Bob followed quietly. "This bus smells an awful lot like styling products and glue." 

Zac raised an eyebrow in Bob's general direction. "And you would know... why?" 

"Clint." 

Scott snickered. "He's trying to grow a goatee. It's his latest endeavor into looking more mature." 

"Oh." Zac was quiet for a moment. "That's probably why he got mad at me when we were introduced." 

"Hmm?" Bob asked, as Scott pushed open the curtain to the back of the bus. 

"I sorta told him he had dirt on his face." 

Making a noise that was probably a distant relative to a honking laugh, Scott nodded slightly. "That would probably be the reason he was a little miffed." 

Bob giggled. "Miffed? Scott... I'm not even going to go there." 

"Shut up Bo...whoa!" Scott cried, pushing back the curtain. "This is definitely a chick bus." 

Bob ventured past the curtain with uncertainly glazing his eyes. "Oh... my... gosh. I have never seen so much leather." 

Zac pushed past Bob without hesitation and then, beholding the site, began to giggle. "I have. I looked in my brother's suitcase this morning." 

"Taylor's the flamer, right?" Scott asked, picking up a picture frame. 

Zac nodded casually, continuing his inspection of the area. "Yeah. He's not a homo, but you'd never know from the way he acts." 

"Sexual or sapien?" Bob asked. 

"Sexual." Zac shook his head. "But he's the best gay straight guy I know." 

Scott looked up from the picture he'd been staring at. "And how many gay guys do you know?" 

Zac looked over at the picture. "I don't know. You tell me. Hmm... his butt's a little big, don't you think? Too much booty in the pants." 

"I wasn't actually looking at his ass, but now that you mention it...yeah." Scott held the picture away from him for further inspection. "He's got a serious ghetto ass going on." 

Bob looked up. "Ooo! Let me see!" 

Scott handed the picture over, and Bob wrinkled his nose. "I dunno, Scott, there was that security guard, at the Toronto concert?" 

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Was he cute?" 

Bob giggled. "I can't believe you don't remember! He was like 50! He hit on Dave!" 

"Oh! That security guard!" 

"Yeah!" 

"So, what about him?" 

Bob thought for a moment. "Oh...nothing, I forgot what I was going to say." 

Zac shook his head. "Okay. So, I'm guessing I know at least one gay guy. Well, possibly two. No, actually, possibly three. Or, maybe bi guys?" 

Scott and Bob looked over at him, having almost forgotten he was there. "Oh, hi Zac." Bob blushed, "I, err..." 

"Bobby's having trouble coming to grips with his sexuality," Scott snickered. 

Bob rolled his eyes. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to be mean." 

Zac laughed quietly, pressing a finger across his lips. "Guys, shut up. It's not like it matters in the first place and I'm bi." 

Scott did a double-take from where he had been surveying another frame. "You? No...your brother maybe, but you always came across as the...masculine Hanson." 

Shrugging, Zac continued his examination. "What can I say? I've had gay men hitting on me since before I could ejaculate. I think everyone has the potential to be bisexual, they just need to be open to it before their body is ready to decide." 

Scott nodded slightly, before sitting on the bed and stretching an arm over to pick up a notebook. "True. Bobby here feels I'm the only person he can tell about his sexual explorations, so I'm well versed in the whole inner turmoil deal." 

Zac nodded, but appeared to be lost in thought. "Yeah... okay... so, does anyone have a clue yet as to who this bus is for? 'Cause, if not, I'm finding a bed and seducing one of you." 

Scott grinned. "I don't know, but whoever it is dots their I's with little hearts." 

Zac smiled. "So, you dot your I's with little hearts?" 

Scott laughed. "No. Whoever's taking this bus. But, try and seduce me if you want." 

"Do I really need to try that hard?" 

Shaking his head, Scott patted the bed next to him. "No, not really." 

Bob frowned. "How come you aren't going to try and seduce me?" 

"You want me to seduce you, too?" 

"Yeah, but I don't share well." 

Zac sat down on the bed next to Scott and patted the bed. "Let me teach you how it works." 

Bob sat tentatively, eyeing Zac and Scott at the same time. "Like...how?" 

"Bob's not too experienced, in case you couldn't tell," Scott snickered. 

Zac turned to Scott. "Would you be offended if you had to kiss him?" 

Scott looked over at Bob and gave him a glance, then let his eyes linger for a bit longer. "Now that you mention it, not at all." 

"Then, let's forget about how much experience he's had and give him some to remember. That okay with you, Bob?" 

Bob squirmed a little uncomfortably. "Um..." A plethora of emotions moved across his features, ranging from apprehension to outright fear. Finally, his head nodded slightly. "Yeah." 

Zac got up again and approached Bob slowly. "No need to be scared, Bob. We're not going to do anything that you're uncomfortable with." With that, Zac leaned in and delivered a soft, sweet kiss. 

Bob's eyes flew open in surprise at the first contact between their lips, his body tensing, before gradually moving into the embrace. 

Scott smiled at the display and stood to join in. As soon as Zac's full lips left Bob's surprised ones, Scott's hands moved in to the top button of his shirt, undoing it with remarkable dexterity. As the second button slid through, Scott spoke quietly. "How about we move this onto the bed?" 

Zac nodded, sliding his body back and grinning at the anticipation on Scott's face, and the nervous apprehension apparent on Bob's. 

Scott lips neared Bob's slowly and Bob looked unsure of what to do. One foot slid back on the carpeted floor and he felt himself arching his back away from Scott. Scott noticed it and backed off. "What's wrong, Bob?" 

"I..." he whimpered slightly. "Scott, I can't, yet. I'm sorry." 

Scott nodded softly and pulled Bob into a hug, letting his lips fall to Bob's neck. Bob gasped quickly. "Okay... I can do that." 

Zac smiled as he watched Bob's eyes flutter closed as Scott's lips continued to trail patterns over his flesh. 

Scott's fingers continued their work on Bob's shirt, quickly discarding it so it hung by the tails from the back of his pants. Zac looked at this with a smile, then looked up at Bob's creamy chest. He leaned in without thinking and let his tongue out to play. 

Bob whimpered and moaned as Zac's mouth found its target, unsure of how to respond to the new sensations, only knowing that he liked them. 

Zac pulled away, smiling as Bob groaned. "Bed. Now." 

Scott nodded. "Sounds good to me. Everyone want to go ahead and take off their shirts to make this a little easier?" 

In response, Zac began removing his, and Scott finished discarding his own. Bob watched with interest, not wanting to move until he saw someone else going before him. Luckily, Scott and Zac didn't waste time moving onto the bed and pulling Bob towards them. 

Immediately, the boys moved back to their positions. Scott let himself play with Bob's hair and move to the other side of his neck and Zac continued his oral exploration of every nerve on Bob's torso. Bob continuously moaned and whimpered, the sensations washing over him pleasantly. 

Zac cautiously let his hand fall lower on Bob's abdomen, stopping every few seconds to guage the boy's reactions. Not seeing any obvious protests, his hand slipped to Bob's belt and began to grapple with it. 

Bob panted quietly, his chest heaving, one hand travelling down and pushing Zac's hand out of the way. The wayward hand was joined by it's mirror image and the pair made quick work of the belt and all accompanying nuisances of closure on the pants. 

Before moving to completely discard the article of clothing, Zac leaned close to Bob's ear. "Are you sure?" he whispered. 

Bob pulled away from Scott's lips and stood up, pulling off his pants and his boxers, leaving him standing in nothing but white socks. Looking down at his erection, he asked, "What do you think?" 

Zac giggled. "I think you're not quite as scared as you made out to be." 

Bob shrugged. "I am, but I'm not going to be inhibited by it." 

Shaking his head, Zac smiled. "Come here, then." 

Bob stepped forward slowly. Zac's smile grew larger. Reaching up, Zac grabbed Bob's thin waist with his hands and pulled him close, breathing softly on his stomach, inhaling him and relishing the skin under his fingers. He leaned in, letting his lips fall just below Bob's navel. 

Bob squirmed at the touch, the sensations tickling him. Scott smiled at the two of them, his attention turning to Bob when he was tapped on the arm. "Is he gonna...?" Bob began. 

Scott shrugged, laughing a little. "I don't know, ask him." 

Bob looked down. "Zac, are you...?" 

Zac looked up with a smile. "Do you want me to?" 

A soft whimper. "If you're not opposed." 

Zac began to lean in again. "Not at all." 

Bob's back arched when Zac's hot breath fell on his member, and his eyes closed in pleasure when his mouth closed around him. 

Scott got up from the bed and made his way over to Bob, sliding an arm around his waist and beginning an examination of Bob's neck, shoulders and back that was full of contact with lips, tongue, fingers and even eyelashes. 

Bob squirmed under the assault, unable to distinguish exactly what spots were enjoying this the most. His choice was soon made for him as Zac moved to accomodate himself and took Bob deeper into his throat. 

Scott noticed Bob's panting grow louder and made a conscious effort to support Bob's weight in the unlikely event that he passed out during what was likely his first blow job. 

Bob's fingers toyed with the plush bedspread as he clung to Scott without thinking, letting his body ride the wave of pleasure that was beginning to course through it. 

Whimpers resonated off the walls of the bus: from Bob as ecstasy began it's build, from Scott as Bob's fingers dug into his flesh and from Zac as he worked Bob carefully and skillfully with his tongue. 

Straining to catch his breath, Bob tried to speak. "Zac...I'm gonna..." He panted, groaning as he felt his muscles begin to tense. 

After screams and swallows and heavy panting, Zac pulled away licking his lips gently. "Hmm... Not bad. Quite possibly the best I've had." 

Bob collapsed on the bed, breathless. "Definitely..." he stopped to catch his breath, "the best..." another quick break, "I've ever had." 

Scott climbed onto the bed as well. "Well, I didn't get anything and I'm not happy about it. How about it, Zac? You jerk me, I'll jerk you?" 

Zac thought for a moment. "Sure. We don't have any lube, otherwise I'd be looking at it differently." 

Scott raised an eyebrow and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small tube of KY jelly. "You mean, like this?" 

Grinning, Zac took the tube from him. "Yeah, exactly like that." 

Bob looked up from where he had been catching his breath to stare at the two. "What exactly are you going to do?" 

Scott laughed. "You really aren't very experienced, are you? See, Zac is going to screw me. AKA fuck, bang, et cetera." 

Eyes widening, Bob eyed the tube of KY warily. "Like...that?" 

Zac chuckled. "Okay, Bob... See..." He open the tube of KY and placed a small amount on Bob's finger. "Feel that stuff and think about it." 

Bob shook his head. "Zac, I know what you do. I've just...doesn't it hurt?" 

Scott shrugged. "Not really. It's a little pain for a second and then, once they hit that spot, it's Heaven." 

"That spot? Huh?" 

Zac stifled a giggle, turning to face Bob. "Guys have a spot, Bob. When it comes to sex, that is. Sex like this, anyway. I don't know the technical term, but it feels really, really good." 

Scott spoke up. "It's your prostate. And, almost the same amount of pleasure can come from this little spot right at the base of your scrotum." 

Bob's brow wrinkled. "Oh. So, do you want me to leave?" 

"Do you want to?" Zac asked. 

"I'm not sure." 

Scott placed a hand gently on Bob's shoulder. "How about you stick around until you don't want to be here anymore?" 

Bob nodded. "Sounds good to me. I guess you gotta learn somewhere, right?" He smiled unsuredly. 

Zac set the tube of KY down on the bed and reached for the button on his pants. "Right, Bob. Hey, Scott, take off those pants." 

Scott blushed slightly and reached down, fumbling with his belt for a moment, but eventually suceeding in pulling it off. After standing up, Scott sighed softly and undid the last vestiges of fasteners, letting the pants slide down his body to greet the floor leaving him stnaidng nude. Zac smiled at the display and stood as well, giving a similar performance which also involved a lack of undergarments. 

Zac sat on the bed again, facing Scott. "How do you usually do it?" he asked, before leaning in to kiss him quickly. 

Scott shrugged. "However the other guy wants it." 

Nodding, Zac pulled scott down on top of him. "Well, this time it's however you want it. Got any fantasies you want to fulfill?" 

Scott moaned happily as Zac's lips voraciously attacked his neck. "Not really, I-" he paused to whimper as a particularly sensitive spot was hit, "don't exactly know a huge myriad of ways to do it." 

Zac continued gently sucking on Scott's skin. "But, surely you've thought about it. Slid a finger in and positioned your body and imagined that someone was ravaging your body. Who was that someone? What were they doing?" 

Scott squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't...don't like being on the bottom, ya know? It's always like that. I hate that." 

Zac smiled a little. "Why do you hate it so much?" 

"I don't like not having the control." 

"So, you can get all greased up and sit on my dick or you can fuck me. Like I said, whatever." 

Scott shook his head. "I like getting fucked, not the opposite. You could put my legs on your shoulders." 

Zac nodded. "I could. Wouldn't that present the same problem, though?" 

"No, because at least then I could see you." 

Grabbing the tube of KY yet again, Zac grinned. "Okay, then. I fuck you like a porn star and Bobby gets to watch. Yay!" 

Scott grinned, pulling off Zac and leaning back on the bed. "Have at it then, Master." 

"Oh, I'm no master," Zac said lightly as he lifted Scott's knees from the bed and situated him just right. Opening the tube and squeezing a good amount onto his fingers, he leaned in and applied it gently, smiling as Scott whimpered at the feel of the cold gel. "At least, I'm no master, yet." 

"But..." Scott smiled as he felt Zac's length pushing against him. "You could be." 

"Yeah." Zac grinned. "I could be." 

Bob was watching the display with interest, almost feeling as though he should be taking notes as Zac lined up and began easing in, Scott wincing slightly and tensing. Zac sank deeper and deeper into Scott who, after a moment, began to loosen his grip on the bedspread and enjoy himself greatly. 

Zac's eyes closed and his grip on Scott's hips tightened. "God, you feel good," he groaned after a moment, allowing his body to acclimate to the new environment. 

Scott reached up and let his hands fall across the back of Zac's neck. "I feel good? Do you have any...ungh...idea what you're doing to me? Oh, God, fuck me hard and fuck me now." 

"Gladly." Zac smiled, letting himself begin to move against Scott slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. Bob watched curiously from the sidelines, his attention focused almost fully on the expressions Zac and Scott both wore. 

Scott's eyes were all but rolled into the back of his head and a giddy smile threatened permanance. Zac's eye were closed, his mouth set in a determined line. But, every sound indicated happiness beyond Bob's knowledge. 

Zac's strokes fell into a gentle rhythm, his own pleasure intensified at the small moans coming from Scott, and the contented gaze on his face. 

By now, Bob had resigned himself to the fact that the scene playing out before him was stimulating. As he watched muscles flex, sheening with sweat, he pumped himself gently with one hand. Scott looked like he was about to cum and Zac looked on the verge as well. 

With a final whimper, Scott let release course through his veins, crying out quietly and biting his lip when he came. Zac hardly noticed this action, as a haze of orgasm was rapidly settling over his mind. 

What Zac did notice, however, was that all of Scott's muscles tightened when he came and that added bit of pressure around his dick set his release into action. 

Moments later, Zac unhooked Scott's legs from their position around his shoulders and gently lay them back on the bed, pulling out in the process. Scott whimpered and stretched before pulling Zac down beside him and giving him a soft kiss. 

Zac giggled when they broke apart. "Damn, who knew I'd be getting any on this tour?" 

Scott smiled. "I have to admit, when I heard who was on the lineup, I'd pretty much resigned myself to my bunk and my hand." 

Snorting, Zac threw his gaze to Bob. "You mean you couldn't have gotten Bobby to relieve the tension?" 

"I don't know what goes on in your household, Zac," Scott laughed, wrapping his arms around Zac's waist, "but in ours, well, we don't usually engage in that sort of behavior." 

"But you just did," Zac was quick to point out. 

"Irrelevant." Scott shook his head. "Well, sort of irrelevant, I suppose." 

"Do I make you horny, Scotty?" Bob giggled from where he had been surveying the two. "C'mon, don't lie." 

Scott looked over at Bob innocently. "Only since seventh grade." 

Bob's giggles abruptly ceased. "Since when?" 

Scott pulled himself into a sitting position. "Since seventh grade. You know, right around the time I started realizing that I liked guys. You...uh...you were one of the first." 

Bob's eyes widened. "Really? Wow, I mean, you never made it obvious or anything." 

Scott shrugged. "What was I going to do, Bob? It was tough enough sharing a room with you." 

Bob winced. "I suppose it didn't help that I still wore briefs that year, huh?" 

Scott shook his head, laughing slightly. "No. Not much at all. Just gave me something pretty to look at that I thought I couldn't touch." 

Zac shook his head. "But that makes sense, Bob, cause you're cute, and fun, and all that stuff. Thinking about one of my brothers in that respect just freaks me out. Especially Taylor." Zac shuddered. 

Bob giggled. "Y'know, I actually fantasized about him once? I had an orgasm, but I couldn't stop laughing." 

There was a thunk as Zac fell off the bed in little giggles. "You...jacked off...to Taylor?" He snorted, shaking his head. 

Scott pulled a pillow over his face and snickered. "Mmm...bop!" He laughed finally. 

Bob frowned and grabbed another pillow, pulling it into his lap as he sat down in a huff. "It's not that funny. Besides, he's pretty! But, he needs to wear some glitter. If he did that, I couldn't keep my hands off him." 

Struggling for breath, Zac began to shake with laughter. "Oh... Bob... I'm sorry... Just... Oh hell." He let himself laugh heartily, doubling over when it began to hurt. 

Bob pouted. "You guys are awful. I can't help it that I'm not so experienced as you seem to be." 

Zac leaned over and patted Bob's knee gently. "You just haven't been corrupted and defiled yet. You've still got that virginal appeal. I'm beginning to feel like a whore for all the one night stands I have. I'm not exactly old enough to be doing all that I have, but I do it none-the-less." 

Scott grinned. "And you do it rather well, too, may I add." 

Zac blushed and his head leaned forward gently; his hair falling from behind his ears. "Well, thank you. You do it well, too." 

"We kinda made a mess." Bob smirked, surveying the bed, which was in a state of dissarray. 

Looking around casually, Scott laughed. "I've done worse. A little treehouse is now in a state of disrepair because of me." 

Zac giggled. "You, too?" 

Bob frowned. "Dammit, Scott. I loved that treehouse. You said it was an industrial accident." 

"Um, I lied? It was actually Matt McGee from across town. You remember how I always used to go out to the movies with him? Well, we weren't really going to the movies. I couldn't believe it when he moved away. My only non-one-night-stand." 

Giggling, Zac began placing pillows back from where they had fallen. "It smells like sex in here." 

Scott nodded. "Yeah, it does. Someone should make this one of those scents you can buy candles in. It's a hell of a lot better than that freesia shit." 

Bob sniffed at the air. "I don't smell it...what does it smell like?" 

Zac held up a hand and counted off on his fingers. "Semen, sweat, desire, passion and... pillows." 

Bob tried again. "Oh, ok, makes sense. Well, whoever's bus this is," he paused to giggle, "We should probably like, leave." 

Suddenly, Zac froze and held a finger up to his lips. Scott and Bob silenced quickly and listened intently. A voice came from the door to the bus, "Y'know, ya'll coulda left the door open a lil' bit this time. It's hard to open a door when you're wearing pleather." 

All three boys' eyes widened as they dove for their clothing, trying desperately to cover themselves as the female voice outside squealed and giggled. 

Another voice, a very nasal and annoying one, pierced the air. "Well, I'm hard, so you won't be wearing that pleather much longer." 

"Ooh, baby," the girl answered. "Can you wait until we reach my bed? It's all the way in the back." 

The boy moaned. "Mmm...maybe. But, let's run." 

"'Kay!" The girl giggled, finally managing to get the door open, just as Scott finished disentangling his pants and Bob finished throwing on his boxers. Zac was worse for wear, though, as he couldn't seem to disentangle his clothing from the bedspread. 

Their faces scruched as though fists were flying their way, Scott, Bob and Zac held their breath and waited to see what would be said. The girl coughed. "Ohmigod, it's three little boys who are barely dressed." 

Bob cracked an eye open and took in the shocked looking girl and the curly headed boy. "Hi?" 

Scott inhaled deeply and also looked at the pair who had come into the room. At first glance, he didn't believe his eyes. But, after blinking and rubbing his eyes for a moment and looking again, he believed it. "Britney Spears and Justin Timberland." 

The man with the nappy hair looked offended. "Timberlake." 

Zac shook his head. "Whatever. Either way, this is tabloid paydirt waiting to be exploited." 

"Um, excuse me?" Britney began. "I'm not on the bed with ya'll or anything. Talk about a story." 

Bob laughed. "What? A nice Hanson slash Moffatt orgy? We're not all that popular and most of our fans think we're gay anyway. No big suprise there. But, you guys have been rumored and you denied it. The teenies won't appreciate being lied to." 

Justin and Britney both opened and closed their mouths a few times, before speaking. "Ya'll...get the hell off my bus!" Britney shrieked first. 

"Yeah," Justin echoed. 

Finally getting his pants on, Zac stood up. "Gladly." He pushed past the plastic princess and her "friend", noticing that his hair smelled awful funny, and called over his shoulder, "Hey, guys, you coming?" 

Bob and Scott suppressed their giggles and nodded. "Yeah, wait up Zac." 

"You two have fun." Scott snickered. "You look like you could use it." He gave Justin's tight pants a second glance. "Some more than others." 

The three boys wandered off of the bus, leaving Britney and Justin to gape, hem and haw. 

Zac smiled at his comrades, as Bob shut the door behind them. "Well, there's always the Hanson bus..." He grinned. 

Scott draped an arm over each boy's shoulders. "Then again, I'm sure that there are some other interesting buses are here..." 

Bob leaned over and kissed Scott gently, leaving him with a shocked expression. "Shut up, Scott."


End file.
